


Meet the Weasleys

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Bucky is worried about meeting the Weasleys.  It goes better than he expects and he even makes a new friend.





	Meet the Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for #MMFBingo  
> Square: 02 - The Burrow.
> 
> When I saw the word The Burrow, I knew I had to have Hermione bring a boyfriend to meet the Weasleys. :D  
> I chose Bucky because I have recently become obsessed with Hermione/Bucky as a couple (though I still prefer HG/TS). The fic mainly wrote itself, Bucky whispered in my ear the whole time telling me what he wanted to happen. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PS. George swears and it touches on wounds of war.

Bucky adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. He wanted to look his best when he would meet Hermione’s surrogate family. Looking down at his metal hand, he sighed. No matter how much he tried he wouldn’t be able to look his best. Not like he did back when he and Steve were kids or when he was first drafted. Hermione deserved better, no matter what she said, she deserved better than a cripple for a lover.

“Are you alright, James?” Hermione called from the doorway.

Bucky smiled tightly, she refused to call him Bucky or Buck like everyone else. He was partly glad as no one in this time used his given name, it made it special.

“I’m just thinking love,” he drawled.

“Don’t think too much,” she joked, “you might hurt yourself.”

Bucky laughed, “I won’t don’t worry.”

“They are going to love you,” Hermione smiled at him.

“I have a metal arm,” Bucky spat.

“George is missing an ear,” Hermione commented, knowing where the conversation was going. It was a topic that Bucky had brought up many times, “James they aren’t going to judge you because you have a metal arm.”

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair with his good arm and sighed, “It’s just...”

“Take it off then,” Hermione stated as if it was obvious.

Bucky looked at her in shock.

“Take it off,” Hermione continued, “They aren’t going to care about you having only one arm James, the Weasley’s have fought in a war too they know too well about the damage a war can do, they know some scars or wounds are more visible than others.”

“Mia,” he breathed, “I ...”

“You what, James?” Hermione put her hands on her hips and Bucky knew he was in trouble.

“I..I’m going to take the arm off,” he sighed knowing there was no point arguing with her, “Can you sort the sleeve for me afterwards?”

“Course,” Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

***

Hermione had been right, Bucky thought to himself. No one had asked about his arm and no one had given him pitying looks either. It was nice to have been accepted. Mrs Weasley seemed to be more worried about how skinny he was and had given him a big pile of food.

“Dark curse?” one of the Weasley’s asked dropping down next to him.

Great, just as he was thinking he was in the clear.

Bucky shook his head in response and was about to get up and leave when the man continued.

“Sorry,” the Weasley spoke again, “I lost my left ear in the battle, a dark curse.”

Bucky looked at the man beside him, who had moved his hair so Bucky could see.

“You must be George,” Bucky noted, “Hermione told me about you.”

George nodded, “I also lost my twin not even a year later.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say. His family was long dead, but the closest thing he had to a brother was still alive.

“We lost a lot of men and women during the war,” George spoke sadly, “And those that survived came out scarred.”

“We lost men too,” Bucky stated, feeling like George understood him, “It was so long ago, but it feels like just yesterday.”

“When was your war?” George asked.

“It started in 1939,” Bucky stated.

“How old are you?” George declared, looking at the rather young man before him.

“Technically, I’m nearly 100,” Bucky answered with a grin, “But my body has been frozen several times since 1943 that I’m actually only about 30.”

“Frozen?” George asked.

“Bad guys and a long story” was all Bucky stated and he started to tell George some small details.

“Shit,” George responded, “I thought the Death Eaters were bad, good thing they didn’t know about Hydra or they might have tried to team up.”

Bucky nodded.

“Hey, do you like pranks?” George changed the topic suddenly.

Bucky looked at George quizzically.

“I run a joke shop and love pranking,” George explained, “Want to help me prank everyone?”

“Hermione would kill us if we prank her,” Bucky mentioned.

“Yeah she’s terrifying when angry,” George chuckled, “she hates pranks.”

“I don’t hate pranks,” the topic of their conversation stated from above them, “I just didn’t like you testing products on first years.”

“Semantics,” George waved her off, before declaring, “Your boyfriend is awesome by the way.”

“I know,” Hermione smiled at George.

Bucky pulled Hermione into his lap and wrapped it around her waist. Perhaps coming to The Burrow wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
